


Notes

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky starts leaving you notes





	Notes

You walked into the apartment you shared with your boyfriend and kicked off your shoes while rolling your shoulders, trying to release the tension that had built up after a long day at work. The apartment seemed silent and you noticed a scrap of paper on the kitchen table that simply read:

_Went out, don’t wait up._

_-B_

You rolled your eyes and let out a sigh. You and Bucky had been dating for two years and ha moved in together about two months ago. Things had been good at first but these past few weeks it felt like he had been distancing himself from you. He was rarely there when you got home and wouldn’t show up until after you had gone to sleep. He didn’t wake up to say goodbye to you when you left in the morning for work anymore either. The notes were his new way of communicating with you. They were always on the kitchen table and they were always short,  telling you as little information as possible. You couldn’t figure out what was wrong. You had tried to corner him into talking but he just brushed you off every time you started to talk. It would be one thing if you were fighting all the time, at least then there would be something to fight for.

You put aside your worries for now, it wasn’t anything you could fix without Bucky there. You went about your Friday night, making yourself a simple dinner to go with the bottle of wine you had opened. Once you were finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, you glanced at the clock. 11 pm on a Friday night and your boyfriend was nowhere to be found. You again decided not to dwell and walked over to your master bathroom, plugging the tub and filling it with water.

Once the tub was filled a suitable amount, you threw a bath bomb in and quickly followed keeping your wine glass and book within arms reach of you spot in the tub. You let the warm water wash over you, easing the aches that had accompanied your day. You leaned back and closed your eyes, letting your mind wander as it often did to Bucky. You thought about your first date and how much he had made you laugh that night. You thought about your first kiss, the first time you had made love. You smiled at the memory of him asking if you would move in with him. You had immediately said yes and the next day, the two of you set off looking for a place you could turn into a home. It didn’t take long to find it and only a few weeks after Bucky asked, you two were moving into a brand new apartment. Everything had started out great, waking up and going to bed together every day, sharing meals and showers. But then slowly Bucky had started pulling away and putting distance between the two of you.

You opened your eyes and sat up a little straighter in the tub, refusing to get yourself worked up. You picked up your book and read for a bit, getting lost in the pages of the novel. Before long, your bath started to chill and you felt your eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. You carefully stepped out of the tub and pulled the plug, letting the colored water sink down the drain. You dried yourself with a towel before pulling one of Bucky’s tee shirts over your head. You threw on some panties and climbed into bed, falling asleep alone.

You woke up later that night when you felt the bed dip beside you. You glanced at the clock- 2:30 am. You waited for Bucky to wrap his arm around you and pull you to lay against him but he never did. You rolled over onto your back and looked over at him, he was under the covers, facing away from you.

“Bucky?” You whispered. When you got no reply you tried again. “Bucky? C’mon, I know you’re awake.”

He still didn’t reply, staying perfectly still beside you. You let out a scoff and returned to your original position, on your side facing away from him. You wiped away the tears that fell from your eyes quickly and tried to even out your ragged breaths. You didn’t want him to know you were crying, if he didn’t care about the relationship, why should you?

The next morning you woke up to an empty bed. You laid in bed quietly contemplating what to do before swinging yourself out of bed and searching the apartment for Bucky. You checked the bathroom and when it came up empty, you moved into the kitchen. You spotted yet another note on the kitchen table.

_Out to breakfast with Steve, be back later_

_-B_

You slammed the note back down on the table and stormed back up to your room. You made a quick decision and texted your friend Lizzie to see if you could stay with her. Once you got the confirmation that you were always welcome, you grabbed a bag from your closet and started packing. You heard the front door open and close but you didn’t stop what you were doing.

“YN?” You heard Bucky ask from behind you but you ignored him.

“Y/N?” He asked again, more firmly this time. “Stop! What hell are you doing?”

You continued throwing your possessions into the bag, set on ignoring him until he spoke again.

“So what? You’re just gonna leave, just like that?”

You whipped around to face him.

“‘Just like that?!’ Is that what you think? I woke up this morning and decided to leave?”

“Well, that’s what it looks like!” He yelled.

“No, after being ignored and left the stupid fucking notes over and over again, I’ve decided I’ve had enough! I’ve had enough Bucky. You won’t talk to me anymore and you’re always gone. And I’m sick of it. So yeah, I’m gonna go stay with a friend while you figure your shit out.”

“Y/N, I-”

“Nope, the time for talking was before. Before I was yelling and packing my stuff. The time to talk was literally anytime except right now. You must be exhausted from constantly pushing me away, so you don’t have to push anymore– I’m gone.”

You pushed past Bucky and headed out the door. You could hear him scrambling behind you, trying to talk but you didn’t want to hear it, at least not right then. You threw your bag in the trunk of your car and hopped into the driver’s seat. As you drove away from your apartment, you didn’t know what you were going to do about Bucky but you weren’t gonna wait around for him to leave you another note announcing your break up. Soon enough he would find the note you scribbled out earlier in the day before he came home and found you packing.

_Tired of notes, staying with a friend. Don’t wait up._

_-Y/N_


End file.
